


你所等待的终会与你相遇（番外1·思恋）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	你所等待的终会与你相遇（番外1·思恋）

自从两人确认关系后，似乎从来没有这么长时间没有见过面了，虽然每天都有聊Line，会互相问候早安与晚安。

可是算来算去，分开的时间已经有一个月之久了，Arthit有些失望的仰躺在酒店的床上想，思念的心情就快把他淹没一般。手边的手机屏幕还亮着，上面闪烁的画面是与Kongphop的聊天窗口，他发出去的消息还没有得到回复。

今天是他出差的最后一天了，行李早就打包好准备在了门口，再过一会他就该出发回去了。其实这里离着曼谷并不远，本来只是过来签个合同，没想到出了这么多的问题，来来回回折腾了1个月才全部解决。又赶上了Kongphop的考试所以根本没有时间见面。

Arthit在心中默默的叹了口气，拿着手机翻了个身，直直的盯着眼前的亮着的屏幕出神。

本来渐渐暗下来的屏幕突然亮了起来，伴随着一声清脆的铃声：

[学长在酒店了吗？]

Arthit立刻就精神了起来，看着Kongphop发过来的这句话，虽然有些不明所以，但还是乖乖的回复了：

[在了，Kong.]

那边立刻就回了消息：

[学长，你开下门。]

Arthit在看着这条消息后愣了一下，随后心中便悄悄的升起一丝期待，然后他赶紧翻身下床打开了酒店的门。

果然，他日思夜想的人此时就站在了他的眼前，Arthit高兴的有些不知所措，还没等他反应过来，对面的人便向前迈了两步，把他紧紧的搂在了怀里。

“我好想你，Arthit学长。”

“呃呃，我也是...Kong.”

难得看见这么坦率的Arthit，Kongphop心中有着说不出的幸福感，他低着头，把脸埋在了他毛茸茸的头发里，亲吻着他的发旋。

良久之后，他恋恋不舍的放开了Arthit，然后先一步走进屋里拎起Arthit收拾好的行李转头问他：“还有其他的吗，学长？”

“就这些了。”

Arthit又重新检查了一遍，然后拿着床上的手机便和Kongphop一起出了酒店。

Kongphop把他的行李放进了后备箱里，帮Arthit打开了车门。

“先上车吧学长。”

等两个人坐稳后，Kongphop的身体探到了Arthit那边，替他系上了安全带，还顺便偷了个香。

看着Arthit低着头脸红的样，他轻轻笑了笑，不管多久，他的学长依然是这么容易害羞。

“你笑什么！”

“没什么，咱们走吧。”Kongphop缓缓将车倒出了车位，这一路上都开的很稳。

只不过看着窗外向后倒退的风景越来越不熟悉，Arthit有些纳闷的问Kongphop，“咱们这是要去哪？”

“等会你就知道了。”

Kongphop最终将车子停靠在了寂静的沙滩边一个隐蔽的角落里，从这里只能看见一望无际的大海闪着波光，天色已经渐渐暗了下来，隐约可以看见天边的一抹夕阳和头顶上星星的痕迹。

Kongphop把身在探到Arthit那边，将他的座椅放平，毫无防备的Arthit顺势倒在了座位上，Kongphop跨过了自己的位置便欺身压了上去，狭小的空间有些拥挤。

“Kongphop！你做什么！”

“你猜呢学长。”Kongphop俯下身在他的嘴上轻啄了一下。

随后手指慢慢的解开了他胸前的扣子，一大片奶白色的肌肤袒露在他的眼前，Kongphop盯着他绸缎一般的皮肤吞了下口水，舌尖舔过他发干的上唇，此时只觉得口干舌燥。

炙热的目光在Arthit的身上打量着，他偏过头，不敢看Kongphop的脸，皮肤上也泛上的淡淡的粉色，一想接下来要发生的一切他的头皮就一阵酥麻。

Kongphop利落的脱下了Arthit的衬衫，他的大手一边在乳晕处打转，一边拨弄着中间的小豆豆，红樱也因为Kongphop的玩弄而挺立了起来。

Arthit咬着下唇隐忍着不发出声音。

Kongphop的手划过了他的小腹，在他腰间不停的打着转，这磨人的刺激不禁让Arthit弓起了腰，两条腿也不受控制的缠上了他胯中间的Kongphop。

Kongphop单手解开了他的皮带，连同内裤一起扒了下来，失去了内裤的束缚Arthit粉嫩的玉茎立刻弹了出来，中间的小孔还不断分泌着蜜液。

Kongphop的大手覆上了去，带着薄茧的手指握住了他敏感的小Arthit缓缓的撸动着，几乎是在碰上的那一瞬间，Arthit就忍不住的呻吟出了声。

“啊～”

Kongphop低声笑了两声，嘴上却也没放过Arthit，“学长这一个月有自己解决吗？”

“怎么可能！唔！”Arthit脸一红狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

Kongphop加快了手上的动作，时不时的用拇指搜刮着他不断有淫水流出的小口，Arthit因为这难耐的刺激扭动着腰渴求着更多。

可是Kongphop却止住了手上的动作，像变魔术一样从车前的抽屉里翻出了一个安全套，拿着它在Arthit的眼前晃了晃，还附带了一瓶润滑剂。

看着他的架势Arthit就知道他早有准备了，羞赧的瞪了他一眼，便扭过头不理他了。

见Arthit不理自己，Kongphop便掏出了自己的粗大，随即委屈的声音在Arthit耳边响起：“学长帮帮我，我带不上。”

委屈巴巴的声音弄他有些心软，Arthit犹豫着撑起了身子，一抬眼就看见了他手中原封没动的套子，才知道自己被耍了，他眼圈红红的看向Kongphop，咬了咬牙，抢过了他手中的安全套，慢慢的撕开了包装，两只手有些颤抖的帮Kongphop戴上了套子。

Arthit刚想抽回手，Kongphop却抓住了他的手腕，拽着他的手重新握住了自己的分身撸动了两下，炽热的体温让Arthit一个激灵，赶紧挣脱了出来。

Kongphop将他翻了个身，浑圆的屁股此时就对着自己，他抬起手轻轻拍了两下，红色的印子立刻染上肌肤，“唔！”

Kongphop用手沾了些许的润滑剂慢慢的开拓着Arthit干涩的小穴，等到能容纳3根手指时他才抽出手，缓缓的将自己的粗大捅了进去。

Arthit的欲望早就被点燃了，可Kongphop偏偏只在洞口研磨，他有些心焦的抬了抬屁股，Kongphop的大手再次拍打了一下他的臀尖。

“啊～”听到了Arthit的叫声后才满意的律动起来，粗大的顶端研磨着他敏感的前列腺，啧啧的水声在这狭窄的车厢里格外清晰，Arthit整个人塌着腰，陷在车座里微微颤抖着。

Kongphop扶着他腰间的软肉不停的顶弄着，这酥麻的快感传遍了Arthit的四肢百骸，让他不得不夹紧了臀部，两条腿打颤的承受着Kongphop的无差别进攻。

“有没有想我啊，学长？”Kongphop的手又抚摸上了他红肿的乳尖，不停的揉搓着，Arthit硬邦邦的分身也因为Kongphop每一次精准的顶弄贴在了车座上，分泌出的蜜液洇湿了身下真皮的座椅。

Arthit被操弄的晕晕乎乎的，几乎说不出一句完整的话来，但是身下无人理睬的欲望却折磨着他，他悄悄的把手伸向自己肿胀的分身，想去安抚一下那可怜的欲望。

可是Kongphop发现了他的意图，偏偏不如他所愿，捉住了他白嫩的手腕拉开了他的手，用他的领带反绑在了身后，而Arthit的后穴还在不停的吞吐着他粗大的分身，湿的不成样子的内部发出了“噗嗤噗嗤”的摩擦声。

“啊...！”

Kongphop密集的撞击着Arthit的那一点，两人交合的地方不断的涌出肠液，Arthit被操干到意识缥缈，无法发泄的欲望占据着他的大脑，一波一波的快感就像要把他吞没一样，仿佛有细密的电流传遍了他的四肢百骸。

Kongphop的每一下都精准的撞击到他敏感的凸起，他过度的索取就像是要把这一个月的补偿回来一样，他的指尖掐住了Arthit胸前的肉粒无情的揉捏着，Kongphop每一次的摩擦都让他的身体产生了难以言喻的快感，折磨着他的心智，他无力的呜咽，哀求着Kongphop可以让他得到释放。

“唔...不...不要了Kong...”Arthit的眼前浮现出了一层水汽，难以抑制的轻吟从喉咙里溢了出来，他的声音有些沙哑，软着腰缩紧了小穴，希望可以达到高潮。

Kongphop凑到了他的耳边，低沉的声音从嘴里吐了出来，呼出的热气喷洒在了他的耳廓上，“暖暖，叫老公我就放过你。”

Arthit抿着嘴没有发出半个音节，Kongphop也不恼，反而拔出了分身，用手握着Arthit红肿的顶端，不停的用指甲骚弄着那有些外翻的穴口。

“唔..！快点Kong...”Arthit抬了抬屁股，去追随着刚刚还在体内的温度。

“叫老公。”Kongphop的磁性的声音充满了魔力，不停的萦绕在Arthit的耳边。

他张了张嘴，带着哭腔的声音传进了Kongphop的耳朵里，“老公...”

“真乖。”Kongphop拍了拍他的屁股，重新捅了进去，手下也狠狠的撸动起Arthit的分身，他的粗大猛的翻捣着Arthit的小穴，在他手中的分身抖了抖，便全部缴械在了车座上。

发泄过的Arthit无力的瘫软在座椅上，Kongphop又抽动了两下便一滴不漏的射进了套子里。

他抱着四肢无力的Arthit微微喘息，然后在他的脸颊边亲了一下，才帮他重新穿好了衣服。

车窗外的景色一览无余的映在他们的眸子里，月亮高高的挂在了天边，星星也流转着亮银衬在墨色的天幕上，这一切都是那么安静而美好。

“要不要回酒店继续？”

“才不要！”


End file.
